


Voyage

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin et Dagonet ramènent Gauvain en Orcanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble que j'avais fini il y a trèèès longtemps et que j'avais complètement oublié de poster.

Loth avait chargé Galessin et Dagonet de ramener Gauvain au château familial. Le jeune homme s’était réfugié à Gaunes après le coup d’état de Lancelot. C’était le pire voyage en carriole que Dagonet eut jamais entrepris. Le jeune Gauvain faisait peine à voir et Galessin avait un air plus sombre qu’à l’accoutumée. Le jeune homme avait sangloté doucement plusieurs fois, et le duc avait fini par passer un bras autour de ses épaules, attirant le prince contre lui pour essayer vainement de le réconforter. Le silence était revenu au bout de quelques minutes.

Galessin et Gauvain n’avaient pas bougé. Le jeune homme était maintenant assoupi contre le duc. Dagonet était intrigué par les traits adoucis de l’Orcanien qui trahissaient sa peine. Pourtant Galessin n’avait jamais eu d’égards particuliers pour Gauvain. Dagonet était même incapable de se souvenir d’une occasion où le prince et le duc s’étaient déjà parlé. L’Orcanien était peut-être simplement touché par la détresse qu’éprouvait le jeune homme pour le sort de son oncle bien-aimé. Soudainement, comme si Galessin avait senti le regard du chevalier sur lui, il tourna les yeux vers Dagonet.

« Les dieux sont bien cruels, souffla le duc, de lui avoir donné un cœur si bon. »

L’Orcanien posa ensuite sa tête sur celle de Gauvain et ferma les yeux. Intrigué par ces propos sibyllins, Dagonet ne put s’empêcher d’en demander le sens. Le duc ne réagit pas et son compagnon de voyage pensa avec déception qu’il s’était assoupi. Et pourtant, après ce qu’il parut être des siècles, les lèvres de Galessin murmurèrent :

« En Orcanie, les hivers ne pardonnent pas, tout comme la reine. »


End file.
